Not over
by Glorioux
Summary: The choices Draco made come to haunt him when he goes to buy ice-cream; no wonder, Karma's favorite flavor is revenge. So while he waits he will find out that easy choices aren't necessarily happy ones, nor are the best in the long run. He'll find out the nature of pain when he realizes that something he left behind because he deemed dirty, someone else found and lovingly kept.
1. Bitter Ice Cream

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n inspired after listening to a song. About the choices we make.

 **Bitter Ice Cream**

Draco wanted coffee ice-cream, just a simple pleasure. Something to remind him of good times gone by. He came here many times with the witch that he still loved but had treated shabbily.

He stood by the counter of the Gelateria in the renewed section of Diagon Alley.

Someone was ahead of him, a couple with their young child in a perambulator. The wizard wore tailored robes over indigo Muggle trousers. He held his witch by her waist, his hand not still, moving up and down the back, a little too low. He leaned to nuzzle her neck.

She leaned onto him. They were clearly in love. She turned sideways to accept a tiny peck on her lips. A behavior not normal in public places like this.

That was when he recognized the witch. His heart twisted painfully. She was the one he was too much of a coward to marry. He used her, there was no better way to put it. He'd decided the easy way, and married the one chosen for him. He hadn't dare to ask her what he'd suspected, better that way.

He heard her words, "I love you much."

The wizard chuckled, "You still cannot eat coffee ice-cream, you are pregnant, and the healer said is a no-no."

She giggled, "I thought it was worth a shot."

"Papa pick up," the child asked and lifted the arms, knocking the hood covering the head.

Draco's word spun around him. It revealed a headful, of curly locks, of Malfoy hair.

He looked at the wizard. No, it couldn't be. "Draco, hallo, we are visiting. How is your father?"

"Henri?"

The Malfoy wizard grinned. "Who else, didn't your father tell you? He sent an owl excusing you all. He said your wife was pregnant and couldn't travel." His smile was unfriendly.

He needed to know, "When did you marry? I heard nothing."

Hermione was pale, "Henri, darling, let's go. I am not well."

She didn't give Draco a second glance.

"Later, we must go." Henri paid for the cones and bent to give the child a small cone. Draco saw the face, a little witch, two to three years old. He couldn't breathe.

"Let's go cherie." He looked around, and a young witch came, "Laurie, push Sarah. Mimi isn't well."

He barely said goodbye, and they were gone.

Lucius and Narcissa met them by the door. Henri just nodded hello, Lucius did the same. Narcissa looked at the little witch longingly.

Draco stood frozen in place for a few seconds. He walked to his father, "Hope that you are happy because I am not."

He stood by the door and saw the couple climbing aboard a Muggle car. Henri's father got out to help Hermione, looking concerned. His mother picked up the little witch and covered her with kisses. Lucius' cousin nodded and looked at him with disdain.

The car door closed, and they were gone. Hermione was happy without him, but it wasn't over for him.

the end?


	2. Bad Choices

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone -Glorioux

A/n sort of a prequel. Another chapter, probably this is it. Dedicated to all those who were not chosen. Sometimes your happiness is the best revenge.

 **Bad Choices-**

It was late and needed to get home, to what? To a life he despised, the one he had freely chosen, ignoring the tears of the one he rejected because of her dirty blood. He would have one more glass of wine and go home.

How had all changed, these days Muggle run establishments were the in-thing. But the change was only in the surface, the racists attitudes were alive and well, hidden under a veneer of civility, he should know.

Someone sat on the stool next to him, a wave of an intoxicating fragrance reached his nose. It went right to his groin. Surprised, Draco lifted his head on time to see her reach for the glass the wizard gave her.

The couple were on a world of their own, the glasses were forgotten; the next second, they were kissing like newlyweds. With his eyes glued to them, he lowered the cloak's hood. He knew the sweet taste of her mouth.

The kiss ended, and the couple laughed softly. "Congratulations Mommy, hopefully your glass of milk is tasty."

"It is worth it, but this is our last one. Four are enough."

"Cherie, we will need to discuss it, you are a goddess when you are carrying our babies; I have loved it every time." He winked his eye naughtily.

The words sliced like a knife, four children? He had only the one, his wife found pregnancy disagreeable.

Henri saw him, "You're here? We moved, my wife has accepted the job as the MoM. We'll see you around, come darling, let's sit on a booth." He took her away quickly, away from the enemy.

Hermione looked at Draco, she was glowing, still so beautiful. "Hello, good to see you." She accepted her husband's hand, turned and moved away.

He should have left, but instead he stood watching the happy couple. Theirs could have been his life.

Their name was called; they were eating at the restaurant, they stood and waited. He nearly had a heart attack looking at the new comers, their children. It would seem they were just a couple years apart; the youngest two were with the grandparents; the older one, with the hair just like her mother's, was around eight years old, a beauty; she held the arm of Lucius Malfoy, and his mother's hand.

His father saw him and turned his face away. He made a face to his mother who shrugged a shoulder, and continued talking to Sarah. The trio were chums. Since when? Since his parents made all kind of excuses to go to France. Go, no, they were there most of the year. If he remembered right, it started the Yuletide after of the worse day of his life, traitors, after the dreadful day at the Gelateria.

He walked towards them, this wasn't right. Lucius stopped, said something to Narcissa and came forward with Sarah. "Son, fancy seeing you here. Let me introduce you to lovely Sarah Malfoy, Marcel's granddaughter. We are celebrating her birthday. I am one of her godparents."

The young witch grinned, "You are cousin Draco. I've seen your pictures. Mom and Dad say that you were a brat whenever I behave badly. Dad says that he called you Braky; according to him he is one lucky wizard because the Malfoy's brat-gene skipped him. But us three, me, my brother and my sister, got it."

His father grinned, "A good gene, Malfoys are the best. Let's go my dear, they are waiting, say goodbye."

Sarah tip-toed to kiss his cheeks, "Au revoir, nice meeting you." She saw her dad and ran to him; she hugged his waist. Henri guffawed when she pointed at Draco; everyone grinned. Unreal, he had never seen his father or mother smile so much.

If he ever had a doubt about Sarah, he no longer did. If today were her birthday then she was born four months after he married, lucky Henri. Where could he go from here? Would it ever stop hurting. He doubt it, it would never be over.

a/n I wrote this a few weeks ago. I wanted to see a glimpse of their lives.


	3. A Knight

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or it further developed by anyone Glorioux

 **A/n Two more short chapters as per request, but this is it. There is a longer story loosely based on this.**

 **THE KNIGHT**

 **Why?**

As soon as his parents came home, Draco practically attacked them.

His parents had nothing much to say. "Marcel and Nina are very happy, why shouldn't they be? They have three grandchildren, two witches and one wizard, and one more on the way. The witch will be our next MoM, shall we say more? We need to get to bed, tomorrow we are taking Sarah out shopping. And before you bellyache, we asked your son to meet her, invited him to come several times, and he declined it, he doesn't like his cousin. By the way, you never said you had a chance at her, not once. Like I said, you should read the Malfoy law, be informed."

He could feel the wall around them, his mother didn't look at him once, "Darling, enough said. I am tired, and I want to be fresh for tomorrow." She told Lucius as she pulled him to follow.

 _How did this happen?_ Draco wondered.

 **At** **the** **beginning**

Draco met her, she was back from her doctor. She needed to tell him, but his words changed it all, "I hope my marriage doesn't change anything. We are good together."

"Marriage... yours? What do you mean?"

He looked puzzled, "I am to be married in four months, I told you that marriage was on my horizon." Or did he? He thought so.

She stood up, "I need to go, I am not well."

"I don't get it, you look mad. You must have known that Malfoys only marry…" He never got to finish because she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders, "Better this way, I have my life and my bright future." Words that would come back to haunt him.

 **A Damsel in Distress**

Two months later, she sat in the small café drinking orange juice and eating a pastry. She had considered ending her life, for five minutes or so; but, instead, she had taken a sabbatical and was now in France.

She stood to check the pastries wanting a second one, when she looked up, she saw a glimpse, _Oh, no,_ _not_ _him_. Her legs gave out.

She opened her eyes slowly, a young Lucius was staring at her.

"My lucky day, I am with Miss Granger, my dream witch."

"And you are? Something Malfoy?"

"Henri Malfoy, I guess you know them?" His smile warmed her insides. He dressed in Muggle clothes and was extraordinarily hot. Lucius must have looked like him.

"You could say that."

He looked a little sad, "Yes, I see. The baby must Draco's. Sorry, I can tell that your baby is one of us; but how can he be marrying another witch?"

To her mortification, tears rolled down her cheeks, "Where are we?" She asked ignoring his question; the same that she asked herself, daily.

"At my place."

He invited her to stay. she accepted after his parents insisted. Several weeks later, they were strolling in the vineyard around his home, their summer residence. Her hand rested on the crook of his arm.

"I won't lie, I've followed your life. I am five years older than Draco, my second cousin. Once I gathered enough courage to seek you out, I came to last year's Beltane. Unfortunately, I saw you there. You were with Draco. I came back home a broken down wizard. I had waited too long, Bracky had found you. My mother, who sees the future, told me to wait. She said, "Henri, Miss Granger will be with you." So when I found you at practically our doorstep, my heart burst with joy. You are my witch, my love; hopefully soon to be my wife." He went down on one knee, "Marry me, be my wife."

"I am nearly five months pregnant, you deserve better." Her eyes filled with tears.

"My parents know you carry a little witch, they are dying to hold her and call her theirs. They want her but not as much as I do. Any fool would want her as a daughter, true, a female babe of yours is special, but to me, she is a part of my beloved witch. There is nobody better than you, nobody. I love you."


	4. Wedding Bells

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone . Glorioux**

* * *

 **Wedding** **Bells**

Her eyes filled with tears, these days she seemed to cry for no reason. How could she'd found such a wizard, a knight in shinning armor. She loved him already, and to her surprise, her past became a blur. Her voice was clear, "I am honored that you want me; the answer is yes."

He twirled her around and around until she begged him to stop. He did. They laughed for a little while, not long, because he kissed her as she had never been kissed before, a passionate kiss spiced with true love. The baby growing inside, felt the loving kiss, it was meant for her as well.

The father-daughter love story had begun, after all, there were so few of their kind left, she made five. One day her mommy would know her true nature, but for now, she stuck the finger in her mouth and smiled. Now her mommy was happy, it was the good feeling.

It was his parent's idea. "Let's have the wedding the same day of the invitation; he deserves no better. Lucius will be most unhappy whenever he finds out, he knows the law. Your wedding will be a few hours earlier; the reason is simple, her magic will be more powerful, because little Sarah will always be a legitimate child. In any case, our grandchildren's magic will be without comparison. We knew it, you are bringing back what we had lost. Your magic will wake up the lost."

"The lost?"

"Yes, we hope that you'll find out, more cannot be said. For now, our darling witch, it's time to tell your parents."

Henri was drunk with happiness and stayed that way. His happiness spilled and touched everyone he saw, to include Hermione who bloomed under his love's warmth. The pain of Draco's rejection was forever gone.

When her parents arrived, her mother cried at seeeing her pregnant daughter, she had no idea. Her otherwise quiet and formal father, wanted to hurt Draco for the pain caused. As for her mother, she had never liked Draco, so all was well. It really was because they couldn't have chosen a better husband than Henri for their daughter.

 **The** **Careless** **Lover**

Next time she saw Draco was at the Gelateria, they were visiting her parents and staying at their London home. Later that night, laying on her husband's chest, she whispered, "It no longer hurts, why should it?" At her words, Henri's old fears came back.

"I got the best, the very best, you." They kissed lazily, "I have a surprise for you. I am truly pregnant again, I wasn't kidding early, daddy."

His scream of joyful happiness, of victory, woke Sarah, the elves, the dogs, and her parents. Her father came running thinking that they were under attack. Henri had worried since day one; he'd believed to be second best until that moment. At once, he felt the warmth of her love and understood well, he was first, he was her beloved.

His father wanted to talk to him, "We should tell them about Sarah, Lucius seemed very upset, and Sarah has been fuzzy."

"I have been afraid, you had told me about Malfoy Magic. She has seen them, now what?"

"Sorry, you chose to go to London, I have warned you often enough. The magic it is what it is; she saw them. She is aware of their existence, thus she will need to have either Lucius or his son in her life."

They didn't have to look for them, Lucius came over a couple days later. He visited with Henri. The rules were simple, yes they could be close but on their terms.

Lucius tried to talk to Hermione more than once. He wanted the witch to reconsider, all could be arranged. He was only loyal to himself. Besides, since a couple years before he had recognized the witch's magic and wanted it for his son.

Hermione always kept her distance. She made a point of never being alone with either Lucius or Narcissa. Lucius understood, Henri and Hermione loved and liked each other; Draco had been a fool. They all had, but now he knew where his allegiances lay.

Hermione just hoped their friendship with Lucius didn't bring Draco too often into their lives.


	5. Karma

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Karma**

 **The Present**

His world had imploded. Draco remembered his relief when the witch had gone. For a minute, he thought that she was pregnant, no, he was nearly sure and was afraid that she was about to ruin his life.

He was no longer relieved. Since he was unable to sleep, he went down to the library. He pulled the scroll out the vault. He was shocked, he was mad at himself and at his father. This was unacceptable. It must be a mistake.

He woke up early and went by his parent's room. "This is preposterous and absurd; I am your son. This cannot be admissible."

Lucius sighed, "It is. The law doesn't recognize the fact that you callously abandoned the witch. If I were to die tomorrow, it'd change nothing. It has happened before. The law protects the youngest heir. You won't be able to modify it."

"But I am still alive. I don't agree."

"It is the law. You'll have plenty, the solicitor has all the necessary documents. Now, we must go."

He truly had lost it all. Ah, yes, he should be so glad of his bright future without an obstacle named Sarah. What a laugh, somehow, it wasn't so bright, not without the witch he rejected, and not without the young witch.

He deserved it, he couldn't deny it. Now, Henri, his smart cousin, had it all. A few bitter tears rolled down his eyes; tears of regret for what he'd lost. A disagreeable voice interrupted his mourning.

"Draco, I need more galleons in my vault, tell your father. I am your wife and with the pittance I get it, I cannot dress accordingly. I am after all the next Lady Malfoy. We are invited to the ball to celebrate the new MoM, and I need to outshine that swot, the dirty one." She looked at him with malice. "I know your secret, good thing that you chose me. We all know it; hmm, I knew it back then. Now even your son knows, your parents are indiscrete, they are ridiculous. Are they blind? The abomination is an ugly child, like mother like daughter."

"You won't be going to the ball. Your words are dangerous, leave them alone," Draco started.

"Leave them alone. That is good advice if you like your position. It is good to know what you think about us. You'll be watched, one infraction, one more word, and no more gold." Lucius stood by the door, he told her. "350,000 Galleons per year is not a pittance. Continue poisoning Scorpio's mind, and you might also lose him as well."

He turned towards Draco, "It is time that you move to your own home. You will have to sooner or later, you read it."

Draco said nothing, he had chosen…not so well, not so. The noose tightened around his neck. He turned to face his wife, "You are wrong. I couldn't have made a worse choice, it wasn't possible."

 **Good Karma**

At their home Henri held Hermione in his arms, "Sometimes, I feel a little sad that Draco seems so miserable. Once, I wanted to make him hurt, but there is no need. He knows what he has lost, he hurts enough. Sadly, I am still a Malfoy, a bit selfish and a lot vengeful. He let you slip between his fingers, but I won't be as silly." His lips caressed her neck, smiling while his hand caressed her leg.

"Daddy, Mommy," three children and two dogs jumped on their bed. Henri rolled his eyes. She grinned. His hand was still going up her thigh, she slapped him.

Sarah made room in between both of them, her brother and sister took a side each. "Daddy, you know what? Thank goodness you are my daddy because Bracky looks very sour. I told that to my godfather, and he said Bracky is sour because he made bad decisions. I told him he needs to start making better ones. He sighed and said, "too late," go figure."

Henri answered, "Yes, I thank every day whoever gave me my daughter, my sweet witch," he kissed her head, "I love all my children."

"I also think the same, your daddy is the best." She said drying a tear, he was truly the best. Not perfect, how could he be? He was a Malfoy.


End file.
